T'offrir mon coeur
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Une lettre, une ville, un collier et une bague… Mais qui est la personne qui lui laisse toutes ces choses… et quand Harry vatil finalement savoir pourquoi son Coeur bat si fort lorsqu’il le voit… Amitiés, mystères et amour... Suspendue. Désolée
1. Coeur

**Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy **

**Titre: T'offrir mon Coeur **

**Résumé: Une lettre, une ville, un collier et un bague… Mais qui est la personne qui lui laisse toutes ces choses… et quand Harry va-t-il finalement savoir pourquoi son Coeur bat si fort lorsqu'il le voit… **

**Avertissement : Présence de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes alors homophobes, dégagez! Sinon et bien… bonne lecture!**

**Note de l'auteure: **_J'anticipe environ 4-5 chapitres, pas vraiment plus... c'est la première fic courte que j'écris... d'habitude, c'est des fics longues ou des One-shot... J'envisage également l'écriture de deux fics HPSS... mais bon, étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, la fic va venir plus tard, je veux quand même être certaine que c'est beau... En tout cas, reviews please! ... Kisssss ... LDM_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**Cœur **

Comme à chaque soir depuis un bon moment déjà, un jeune homme se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, un vieux parchemin froissé dans une main et dans l'autre sa baguette, le guidant à travers les couloirs par la lueur qui en provenait. Ses cheveux bruns avaient beaucoup poussés depuis sa rentrée dans cette même école et ils cachaient maintenant ce que tous auraient aimé voir, une cicatrice. Pas anodine, non, LA cicatrice laissée par Voldemort en personne, signe d'un sort mortel manqué et de l'anéantissement du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps… Enfin, jusqu'à il y a deux ans de cela. Cette année, sa sixième année, touchait à sa fin. Il ne restait plus que deux mois et il retournerait chez ses moldus, en vacances d'été.

Il se promenait donc dans les couloirs depuis presque six mois, ne parvenant à dormir que lorsqu'il était passé par la tour d'Astronomie à toutes les fois, observant les étoiles et ce qu'elles dessinaient entre elles. Il pensait notamment à son parrain, mort depuis bientôt un an… par sa faute. Il se pardonnait difficilement son innocence à être plongé tête baissée dans le danger, sans savoir que ce n'était qu'un piège tendu par Voldemort. Enfin, tout le monde connaît son histoire…

Il marchait donc lentement vers la tour d'astronomie, écoutant le silence sous sa cape d'invisibilité, seul son souffle se faisait entendre, et parfois les ronflements d'un portrait endormit. Des pas se firent soudainement entendre. Harry, le souffle court, se colla contre le mur, le temps que la personne passe et il retint son souffle lorsqu'il remarqua la personne qui venait de passer devant lui : Draco Malefoy.

Ennemis depuis toujours, Harry avait toujours espérer que le blond refasse une demande d'amitié… il n'aimait plus se battre avec lui, sinon pour le faire réagir. Et encore, ça devenait lassant au fil du temps…

Les pas revinrent, Malefoy retournait à sa chambre de préfet sans doute. Harry regarda d'où il revenait : Sa tour… Enfin… soit la tour d'astronomie, soit une des entrées sur les côtés de Poudlard pour se rendre dans la cour. Ça devait être ça… il devait être allé prendre un peu d'air… après tout, dans les cachots, il ne devait pas y avoir souvent d'air frais…

Harry commença donc à monter les marches, lentement, après tout il n'était pas pressé de se rendre au sommet, ce n'était que sa ballade de santé quotidienne après tout.

Il était arrivé au sommet quelques minutes plus tard et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui, une fois sur le dessus complètement de la tour, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit… petit, répétitif, mais reconnaissable entre tout; un cœur qui bat.

Il s'avança, regarda dans le noir le plancher, sans doute était-ce quelqu'un sur le sol ou un simple enchantement mais il voulait en être certain… Il vit alors un coffre en argent et en or, fermé par un cadenas et fermement ancré dans le sol, comme s'il avait toujours été là et attendait quelqu'un.

Un coffre sans clé qui attendait quelqu'un, avec un cadenas sans trou pour insérer une clé… enfin… il y avait une minuscule serrure, à peine visible mais quand même présente. Harry le regarda attentivement et toucha du bout des doigts la serrure. Un click se fit entendre et le cadenas s'ouvrit. Le brun ouvrit le coffre lentement, comme si c'était un événement historique à marquer dans sa mémoire et regarda à l'intérieur.

Dans sa main, une petite sphère de cristal lévitait, à quelques centimètres de sa paume ouverte et, à l'intérieur, se trouvait une lueur rouge qui battait au rythme d'un cœur normal. Harry pouvait l'entendre battre, plus faiblement que lorsqu'il venait d'entrer ici mais il le voyait… Un petit parchemin se déroula alors devant ses yeux. Un parchemin avec un serpent de graver dans le coin en haut à gauche, à l'écriture verte et aux bordures argent.

« Un serpentard…» Pensa Harry en voyant le parchemin.

Il lu alors l'inscription.

_Je t'offrirai mon cœur _

_ Si tu peux l'accepter _

_ Je t'accorderai le bonheur _

_ Que si tu peux m'aimer _

L'inscription ne disait que cela. Harry regarda autour de lui, pour savoir si le coffre lui était vraiment destiné et, alors qu'il songeait à cela, le coffre vint se loger dans son autre main et il pu lire, graver en dessous :

_Treasent _

_Celui qui m'ouvrira sera la personne à qui le présent est destiné. _

Harry avait déjà entendu parler des Treasent, c'était des présents offerts dans des coffres que seules les personnes à qui il était pouvait ouvrir. Ils étaient très rares, et très coûteux également. De la matière et de la couleur que l'acheteur désire, il ne peut pas changer de forme, si bien qu'il ne sert qu'à un seul usage et doit être fait sur mesure, pour éviter que les objets fragiles ne se cassent contre les parois.

Indestructible, il fait un très bon coffre fort…

Harry regarda le coffre puis reposa la sphère dedans. Le parchemin ne revint toutefois pas automatiquement dedans donc le gryffondor le prit et l'y mit, se refusant de perdre le message d'une personne qui, visiblement, était en amour avec lui.

Il redescendit pour se rendre à la tour des gryffondors et se coucha, regardant son coffre une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le monde onirique de ses rêves.

Le lendemain, ce fut le soleil qui le réveilla, un soleil chaud et rassurant de printemps. Il était neuf heures trente du matin et on était samedi. Il décida donc d'aller s'enfermer en haut de la tour d'astronomie toute la journée. Il pourrait ainsi faire ses devoirs et s'avancer dans sa recherche en potions tranquillement assit au soleil.

Il sortit donc de son lit, son plan de journée complètement fait et alla prendre sa douche avant de partir en haut avec toutes ses affaires.

Il arriva au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie et s'assit au bord du muret, les jambes dans le vide et regarda les élèves marcher en bas, semblant aussi gros que des fourmis, vus d'ici.

- Hey Potter… souffla une voix contre son oreille.

Il sursauta violemment et tomba dans le vide, retenu heureusement par Malefoy, qui le regarda, en train de pendre dans le vide en souriant.

- Savais-tu Potter que je pourrais te lâcher et tu irais t'écraser au sol, en bas. En quelques secondes à peine, je serais débarrassé de toi…

- Mais je te connais Malefoy… tu te ne ferais pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne le ferais pas, tu ne me connais pas Potter, tu sais rien de moi!

- J'en sais assez pour te dire que tu ne ferais pas ça.

- Ok, si tu veux.

Malefoy détacha ses doigts de la main d'Harry qui tomba dans le vide, ne se retenant pas. Le blond paniqua soudain, le regard voilé et sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter le brun, qui avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol se rapprocher.

- Putain Potter, pourquoi tiens-tu tout le temps à me provoquer!? Tu aurais pu mourir!

- Peut-être… De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Mes amis m'ont complètement abandonnés et toi tu continues tout le temps à me mettre à bout… la seule personne à qui je tiens maintenant, c'est bien celle qui m'a laissé le Treasent…

- Encore des admiratrices Potter?

- Non… pas cette personne-là… après tout, qui dépenserait des tonnes de Gallions seulement pour un coffre en argent et en or? C'est stupide, personne ne tient assez à moi pour faire ça.

« Beaucoup de personnes tiennent à toi Potter… Ne meurs pas pour les laisser seules ici…»

- De toute façon, ma mort t'aurais bien arrangé enh? Tu ne m'aurais plus dans les pattes à longueur de journée, à t'embêter à chaque croisement de couloirs…

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas Potter!

- Ça t'es si dur à avouer que tu te recouvres de ta carapace pour me répondre?

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout Potter. Prend garde à ta vie, des milliers de gens tiennent à ce que tu les sauves… de Voldemort.

- C'est ça Malefoy! Dit tout de suite que je ne sers à rien d'autre qu'à ça tant que tu y es.

- Tu n'es né que pour cela.

Harry gifla violemment Malefoy et s'en alla, laissant un fort : «Je te hais Malefoy!» planer dans l'air.

Si on aurait pu entendre tous les bruits, s'aurait été le cœur de Draco se brisant en mille morceaux que l'on aurait entendu. Sa joue était brûlante mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait face aux paroles de son ennemi. Il n'avait pas été capable de dire qu'il était venu au monde pour bien d'autre chose que de sauver des milliers de personnes… si elles étaient courageuses, ensembles elles pourraient vaincre Voldemort, mais Harry devait prendre les forces et les craintes de tous et se battre pour eux… et Draco se sentait impuissant face à ça. Parce que, bien qu'égoïste, il comptait aussi sur lui pour se débarrasser de son père et de son maître…

Parce qu'il avait la marque depuis déjà trois mois, en fait, depuis les vacances de Noël, lorsque son père l'avait emmené devant Voldemort et qu'il avait du s'agenouiller, sinon il mourrait à l'instant. Il aurait préféré mourir s'il avait su combien Voldemort est cruel quand on arrive en retard aux réunions…

Harry, lui, descendait furieusement les marches de la tour, mécontent du comportement de Draco qui ne cessait de l'énerver, sans se douter qu'il aimerait vraiment devenir son ami… mais les paroles qu'il avait laissé échapper et quand il l'avait laissé tomber dans le vide… c'était de trop. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le lac, allant se cacher dans son endroit secret; en dessous du saule pleureur.

Lorsqu'il fut installé et près à commencer sa lecture, une personne vint se poster à côté de lui et, seulement aux souliers bien cirés, il pu reconnaître la personne.

- Hey Potter…

- Quoi Malefoy!?

- Hum… je suis désolé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… je n'aurais pas du te laisser tomber comme ça… sincèrement désolé.

- Ouais… tu m'as quand même laissé tombé dans le vide… j'aurais pu mourir.

- Tu veux me faire sentir encore plus coupable ou quoi Potter? Je me sens déjà mal de t'avoir fait sursauter alors que je savais que tu tomberais dans le vide… tu étais si concentré à regarder en bas… s'en est à se demander si tu ne voulais pas rejoindre immédiatement tes parents…

- Va-t-en Malefoy. Je veux faire mes devoirs et étudier alors dégage!

Draco s'en alla, tête baissée, sans dire un mot de plus. Harry ne le vit pas par contre lorsqu'une seule larme tomba de son œil droit et alla tomber dans l'herbe.

Il étudia ainsi toute la journée, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, où il rejoignit la table des gryffondor pour manger un peu. Devant lui se trouvait Dean et Seamus qui parlaient de Quidditch encore et encore, comme s'ils ne savaient parler que de cela. Harry s'ennuyait beaucoup sans ses amis, qui d'habitude lui parlait. Il fit le tour de la salle d'un bref regard et s'attarda sur sa Némésis, qui riait avec ses amis.

Lorsque Draco se retourna et le vit, il perdit immédiatement son sourire et une lueur triste passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne devienne froid et lance des regards glaciaux à Harry, qui se sentit coupable de l'avoir giflé et de lui avoir dit qu'il le haïssait… Draco avait semblé touché quand il le lui avait dit et il le regrettait amèrement.

Il termina de manger, bien qu'ayant engloutit à peine le quart de son assiette et sortit, retourner sous son saule penser à tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Pendant un bref moment, il cru entendre des bruits de course, comme si quelqu'un lui courrait après mais finalement, les pas cessèrent et firent demi-tour, comme incertains soudainement. Le brun ne s'en occupa pas plus et retourna à ses devoirs, qui étaient presque terminés, plus que le devoir de potion et tout y était.

Il avait pensé à regarder dans la Grande Salle si jamais un Serpentard semblait différent des autres, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'était démarqué, même pas les autres maisons, et pourtant, c'était obligatoirement un serpentard qui avait écrit le message, puisque seules les maisons serpentard peuvent écrire sur du papier à leur entête.

Il vit lentement le soleil descendre au-dessus du lac noir jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ce fut le moment que choisit alors Harry pour retourner dans son dortoir, prendre une douche et plonger entre les draps, pour dormir encore une nuit. Demain, il avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque et regarder tous les serpentards pour, peut-être, débusquer celui qui lui avait écrit ce message. Après avoir écrit des rimes dans le genre de celles sur le parchemin, ça devait être une personne qui fréquentait au moins un peu la bibliothèque et qu'elle meilleure journée qu'un dimanche pour passer un peu de temps entre les rangées de bouquins poussiéreux?

Il s'endormit en songeant que demain, peut-être, il allait savoir qui était l'auteur de son mystérieux cadeau… et il devrait faire des excuses au blond pour son geste et ses paroles, c'était certain.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_**Allo!  
**_

_**Me revoilà pour une toute nouvelle fic... l'idée m'était venue il y a un an de cela, dans un cours de Français où l'on parlait de poème d'amour... enfin bref, j'ai retrouvé les feuilles tout récemment et j'ai commencé à écrire.**_

_**Et maintenant, je vous demande votre avis, cette fic mérite-t-elle que je continue ou que j'abandonne?**_

_**Reviewez-moi please!**_

_**LDM**_

_**Posté le 22 janvier 2007**_

_**23:12  
**_


	2. Amitié

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

**Amitié **

Dimanche matin, il ne fut pas réveillé par le soleil, mais bien par un tonnerre puissant qui fit trembler les murs de Poudlard. La pluie tombait drue sur les sols de Poudlard et les fenêtres étaient inutilisable puisque la pluie les brouillait et empêchait de voir à plus de vingt centimètres du bout de son nez. Dans Poudlard, une incroyable noirceur planait, comme si on avait éteint toutes les lumières d'un seul coup et que même les chandelles avaient de la misère à éclairer les corridors.

Harry songea qu'il aurait enfin la chance de trouver son serpentard puisque personne n'oserait sortir dehors donc il irait à la bibliothèque, forcément… Il prit son temps pour se lever aujourd'hui, passant de ses draps à la douche en dix minutes minimum, le froid dehors ne l'invitant pas trop à sortir de ses draps chauds et confortables.

Les couloirs étaient à peu près tous vides, c'est vrai de toute manière qu'à sept heures trente le dimanche matin, à peu près toute la populace sorcière dormait encore paisiblement dans ses draps. Il avançait donc dans les couloirs, se dirigeant lentement vers la bibliothèque, pour aller rejoindre ses livres et peut-être son admirateur secret entre temps.

Après avoir relu sa lettre quelques fois, il en avait déduit que c'était un admirateur, simplement pour le style d'écriture et la forme des lettres. Tout était bien écrit bien qu'ayant un petit style à la va-vite. Seul un garçon pouvait écrire ainsi puisque les filles prenaient leur temps à bien mouler les lettres pour faire d'un parchemin une œuvre d'art. De toute façon, il espérait pratiquement que ce serait un homme, puisque, depuis quelques temps, il s'était découvert des penchants pour les hommes et il ne désirait pas trop s'amouracher d'une serpentarde complètement folle qui le collerait tout le temps, tandis qu'un garçon, lui, le laisserait bouger, éviterait de le coller et serait pas mal plus excitant, c'était certain.

Il n'entendit pas des pas venir vers lui, trop plongé dans sa concentration et ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait dans le sens contraire, à une vitesse assez rapide. Il la sentit par contre lorsqu'ils se percutèrent assez violemment. L'autre eut par contre le réflexe de se saisir de sa main et de le ramener contre lui, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, ce qui fit qu'Harry se ramassa dans les bras de…

- Malefoy!? Hum… ça te dirait de me lâcher maintenant, je ne vais pas tomber.

- Désolé de t'avoir empêcher une chute brutale sur le plancher.

- Hum… Malefoy… je…. Je s… jesuisdésolépourlagifleetmesparolesd'hier…

- Tu peux répéter, je n'ai pas compris.

- Tu es obligé de me faire répéter Draco…? Je sais que tu as très bien comprit.

- Non, je n'ai vraiment rien entendu, dit le blond avec une franchise qui dérouta Harry.

- J'ai dis que…. J'étais désolé pour la gifle et les paroles que je t'ai dit hier… Je ne voulais pas te blesser… encore moins te frapper. J'ai réagis stupidement, après tout, tu m'as quand même sauvé, c'est vrai que j'ai eu peur quand tu m'as laissé tombé et que j'aurais pu me faire très mal mais comme tu vois, je suis tout en un morceau alors… désolé, sincèrement.

- Ce n'est rien Harry… je suis désolé de t'avoir lâcher aussi… j'ai eu peur moi aussi… ça aurait été quoi si tu serais mort? Plus personne à embêter… plus personne pour m'affronter quand je suis de mauvaise humeur…

- Tu m'appelles Harry maintenant? Remarqua le brun.

- Oops, non, j'ai… Enfin… commença le blond.

- Non, c'est correct, tu peux continuer de m'appeler de même si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas… J'aimerais… te proposer une trêve.

Le cœur de Draco battit très vite à partir de ce moment-ci. Harry lui proposait une trêve, maintenant, alors que c'était ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps maintenant…

Le brun tendit la main, et cela serra le cœur de Draco quand il se rendit compte que c'était la même scène que six ans plus tôt, lorsque le brun avait refusé sa main dans le train pour se rendre à Poudlard pour la toute première fois.

- Nous étions stupides dans le temps, enfin, je l'étais. Tu venais d'insulter la première personne qui me faisait découvrir le monde de la magie et celle qui allait me guider dans ce monde que je ne connaissais pas… la première chose que j'ai faite c'est me mettre à la défensive… Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus d'amis… et c'est depuis que je me dis que j'aurais du accepter ta main dans ce temps-là, parce que maintenant, nous serions amis depuis très longtemps… et je serais à Serpentard, comme il était convenu.

- Tu devais aller à Serpentard?

- Le choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer, mais comme je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec toi, j'ai demandé à ne pas y être… Enfin… Acceptes-tu de faire une trêve avec moi, Draco Malefoy?

Le blond songea un instant à ce que cela impliquait et sourit. Sa main vint à la rencontre de celle d'Harry et il la serra, faisant passer des frissons, autant dans son corps que dans celui du brun.

- En passant, tu peux m'appeler Draco.

- Parfait Draco, tu peux faire de même pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème… Bon, maintenant qu'on est amis, j'aurais besoin d'informations…

- Oui?

- Toi qui es dans la maison serpentard, j'ai reçu un Treasent d'un de ta maison et j'aimerais savoir qui c'est… j'imagine que cette personne doit être différente de d'habitude… et j'aimerais savoir si tu as remarqué un comportement différent.

- Non, aucun.

- Je me demande qui ça peut être… Enfin, j'avais prévu d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour regarder ça… Ça te dirait de venir avec moi?

- Tu veux qu'on montre notre amitié au grand jour, maintenant?

- Pourquoi attendre, maintenant ou plus tard, il n'y aura pas de différence… et ainsi tout le monde aura le temps de se faire à l'idée de moi allant manger à la table des Serpentards…

- Comment ça manger à la table des Serpentards?

- Parce que je n'ai plus personne à qui parler à la mienne alors qu'à la tienne j'ai toi… pourquoi je m'en priverais?

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir manger à notre table? C'est une loi de Poudlard…

- Depuis quand je respecte les lois?

Draco sourit. Il suivit alors Harry vers la bibliothèque, un énorme sourire aux lèvres en songeant que, pour une fois, ses désirs s'étaient réalisés. Harry et lui prirent place dans un endroit où il était possible de voir presque toute la bibliothèque et prirent deux livres chacun, Draco s'intéressant aux potions et Harry à la défense et aux sortilèges d'attaque. Après tout, il devait s'informer s'il voulait en finir avec ce stupide mage noir.

Des serpentards entraient et sortaient de la bibliothèque, chacun se comportant normalement, riant avec des amis ou étudiant, personne ne semblait avoir changé de comportement, pas même dans les autres étudiants qui passèrent la porte, bien que seul un serpentard aie pu lui envoyer le coffre.

Draco décida alors de s'en aller, laissant Harry à ses recherches.

« Draco a beaucoup changé depuis un certain temps… Nah! Comme si Draco pouvait m'aimer… de toute façon, c'est un ami, et il va rester un ami, je me vois bien mal sortir avec lui… il est trop narcissique et modeste et… fils à papa, bien qu'avec moi il est différent… Mais non, il est normal en dehors de moi… Je me demande vraiment qui c'est…»

Harry pensait ainsi durant toute la journée, se questionnant sur l'identité de la personne mystère et sur celles qu'il aimerait que ce soit. Il y avait très peu de sorciers qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit mais il savait de sources sures qu'ils étaient, soit hétéro à 100 pourcent, soit en relation en ce moment même… et dans une autre maison.

Il pensa trop, conclusion, à la fin de la journée, il prit sa carte des maraudeurs, regarda où se trouvait le point de Draco Malefoy et se rendit à ses appartements. Après tout, être préfet en chef avait ses avantages; chambre personnelle, couvre-feu plus tard, plus de liberté… il se décida donc à aller lui rendre visite, bien qu'il semblait dormir, le point restant immobile sur la carte et en plein milieu de la pièce. Marchant dans les couloirs sombres, les tonnerres faisant toujours trembler les murs depuis ce matin. Il arriva finalement devant le portrait en argent et en or de deux animaux : Un lion et un Serpent. Visiblement des appartements Gryffondor et Serpentard…

Il cogna au tableau, évitant de frapper l'un ou l'autre des deux animaux et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, et ayant une patience incroyable, surtout avec ce mal de tête, il tournait en rond en face de la porte, à attendre que Draco arrive.

- Po…Harry! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et bien, comme tu vois, je suis devant ta porte, attendant que tu ouvres et tout ça dans le but de te rendre une petite visite…

- Tu ne vois pas que j'étais occupé? Lança Draco d'un ton qui se fit trop froid à son goût.

Harry baissa la tête et se retourna.

- D'accord, eh bien… on se revoit demain Draco…

Et il partir, triste de n'avoir pu parler au blond. Celui-ci jura et rappela le brun, se sentant mal de lui refuser l'entrée à ses appartements.

- Harry… Désolé… tu peux entrer, viens, c'est juste que j'étais en train de faire mes devoirs et je ne voulais pas être dérangé… enfin… entre.

- Non, c'est correct Draco…

Et il partit en courant. Draco se mit à courir après lui, désirant savoir pourquoi cela affectait tant le brun de lui refuser l'entrée et il le vit disparaître au tournant d'un couloir.

- P'tain… Harry! Où es-tu? Viens, on va te trouver de quoi à faire!!! Harry!

Draco couru dans Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense savoir où se trouvait Harry.

- Oh le con… il n'est quand même pas allé…

Et Draco couru en vitesse vers la tour d'Astronomie, bien qu'il était à l'opposé complètement de là. Il parvint en dix minutes, à pleine vitesse, à la tour d'astronomie… où le brun n'était pas.

- Potter… mais où es-tu bordel!?

C'est alors qu'il vit une lueur en dessous du saule pleureur près du lac. Draco jura mentalement contre les imbéciles de gryffondor qui sortaient lorsqu'il pleuvait et qu'il faisait froid et sortit par la porte du Hall d'entrée. Ce fut un choc lorsque la pluie lui tomba dessus. Elle était glaciale et le vent s'ajoutait au tout.

- Harry!

Le brun ne réagit pas. Il était tout recroquevillé contre le tronc de l'arbre, recherchant un peu de chaleur là où il n'y en avait pas.

- Imbécile de Gryffondor! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors!?

- …

- Potter, répond-moi merde…

- …

Draco s'approcha et vit que Harry grelottait de froid dans ses habits complètements trempés et congelés. Il éternua alors, ce qui réveille complètement Draco, qui enleva la cape de ses épaules et vint entourer le corps d'Harry avec avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Putain Potter, c'est quoi l'idée de sortir dehors par un temps pareil?

Le brun ne répondit que par un claquement de dents.

- Lève-toi Harry, je t'emmène dans mes appartements, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi, tu vas attraper la mort ainsi…

Le brun tenta de se redresser, mais c'était peine perdue, dès qu'il se dépliait, il congelait complètement. Draco l'aida à se relever et l'emmena dans le château, s'obligeant à ne pas montrer que lui aussi avait froid, dans sa chemise complètement trempée.

Il installa Harry dans le divan, près du feu, après l'avoir déshabillé, lui laissant son boxer, par simple pudeur, et l'ayant entouré d'une couverture chaude. Malgré cela, le brun grelottait, des frissons parcourant sa peau glacée. Le blond, se sentant assez impuissant face à la situation vint s'installer entre le bord et Harry, qui s'était installé au centre du divan et ouvrit les bras. Le brun s'y glissa et Draco referma sa prise sur lui, donnant de la chaleur au lion qui était en train de geler complètement.

- Harry, pourquoi fallait-il absolument que tu ailles à cet endroit précisément? Tu ne pouvais pas aller simplement dans un endroit chaud comme ton dortoir?

Le brun secoua la tête avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de Draco, qui serra le brun encore plus fort dans ses bras. Le blond frottait son dos, produisant ainsi un peu de chaleur avant de changer complètement de position.

- Tiens Harry, installe-toi entre mes jambes et repose-toi… tu en as besoin je crois…

Le blond, qui avait étendu ses jambes sur le divan, invita Harry à s'installer entre elles, se ramassant ainsi le dos contre le torse de Draco et la tête toujours au creux de son cou. Le blond entoura les épaules d'Harry, content de pouvoir ainsi le tenir dans ses bras. Il remarqua, quelques minutes après, que le brun avait cessé de grelotter et qu'il s'était endormit, son souffle se faisant régulier.

- Harry… si tu savais…

Et il s'endormit avec lui, le tenant confortablement au creux de ses bras.

* * *

À**_ suivre..._**

* * *


	3. Câlins

**Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy**

**Titre: T'offrir mon Coeur**

**Résumé: Une lettre, une ville, un collier et un bague… Mais qui est la personne qui lui laisse toutes ces choses… et quand Harry va-t-il finalement savoir pourquoi son Coeur bat si fort lorsqu'il le voit… **

**Avertissement : Présence de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes alors homophobes, dégagez! Sinon et bien… bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Câlins**

Harry fut surprit de ne pas se réveiller dans son lit, à Gryffondor. Il regarda autour de lui, visiblement, il était dans une chambre de Serpentard…

Tout lui revint alors. Il était allé se cacher en dessous de son saule, mécontent que Draco l'aie empêché d'entrer… Il voulait seulement le voir et le blond lui avait refusé cela, alors il était partit, triste et apeuré, croyant qu'il allait faire comme Ron et Hermione, qui l'avaient abandonné à peu près ainsi; en lui refusant de se joindre à eux.

Il sentit alors quelque chose remuer dans son dos et rougit en remarquant qui était là. Il était dans les bras de Draco, dans une couverture qui le recouvrait uniquement lui alors que le blond devait avoir froid lui aussi et, comble de tout, le serpentard resserrait ses bras autour de lui, ses mains ayant glissés pour venir entourer sa taille.

- Bonjour Draco, dit Harry près de son oreille, ce qui fit frissonner le blond.

- Je suis encore dans mon rêve c'est ça?

- Tout dépend de ce à quoi tu as rêvé…

- J'ai rêvé que nous étions amis et que tu as faillis te rendre malade et que je t'ai ramené et que tu t'es endormis dans mes bras.

- Hum… laisse-moi penser… non Draco, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Le blond rougit et sourit.

- Bon et bien… bonjour. Il est quelle heure?

- Aucune idée… Tu n'as pas de cadran ou quelque chose dans le genre?

- Oh, oui… il est… _Le blond s'étire pour voir l'heure_ six heures deux minutes du matin… tu te réveilles tôt dit donc...

- J'aime me réveiller de bonne heure de temps en temps… bon, je vais aller me changer à Gryffondor… dit Harry en tentant de se dégager des bras du blond.

- Non!... reste encore un peu… je… _Il rougit_ je suis bien là…

Le blond baissa la tête, cachant un peu ses yeux. Le brun sourit en voyant cela et se calla dans ses bras, reposant son dos contre le torse du blond.

- Seulement si tu me promet de me faire un massage de crâne… parce que là, j'ai sérieusement mal à la tête…

- Tu ne préfères pas une potion?

- Non! Surtout pas, je déteste les potions… j'aime mieux le massage.

- Et si je refuse?

- Je m'en vais, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Non, reste…. Je vais faire ton massage… avance un peu.

Le brun avança un peu, permettant au blond de lui faire son massage. Lorsqu'il eut finit, le lion était somnolant et reposait complètement contre lui, à nouveau.

- Hey Draco… tu ne sors avec personne en ce moment?

- N… Non pourquoi?

- Parce que… tu me demandes de rester… est-ce parce que tu manques de câlins?

Le blond sourit malicieusement et dit, d'une voix moqueuse :

- Oui… fait-moi des câlins Harry… s'il-te-plaiitttt…

Le brun sourit et se retourna dans ses bras.

- Tu veux vraiment des câlins?

Le blond rougit et regarda Harry.

- Non… Oui… en fait, je plaisantais… mais ça fait quand même longtemps que je n'ai pas sortis avec personne…

Le brun sourit et regarda son ami. Il se décida alors à le serrer dans ses bras, caressant son dos, remontant lentement vers sa nuque, où il s'amusa à faire des ronds sur la peau parcourue de frissons. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds et caressèrent sa tête en même temps, faisant gémir faiblement Draco.

- Tu aimes qu'on joue dans tes cheveux Draco?

- J'adore ça…

- J'ai cru remarquer ça oui…

Le blond rougit encore et Harry continua à jouer dans ses cheveux d'une main pendant que de l'autre il passant sa main sur son torse, se faisant caressante par moment et plus sauvage par d'autre.

- Bon… hum… Harry… c'est correct je crois… Tu vas pouvoir y aller.

- Tu aimes ce que je te fais n'est-ce pas, _Dray_?

Pour la énième fois depuis le moment où ils s'étaient levés, Draco rougit et détourna le regard cette fois-ci. Le brun se dégagea de ses bras, le laissant se redresser s'il le souhaitait, malgré l'érection très peu dissimulable que le serpent avait. Celui-ci se sentit gêné de réagir pour si peu alors qu'il n'avait eu que de simples caresses.

- Bon, je vais à ma tour… toi, tu ferais bien de prendre une bonne douche froide… on se rejoint dans la Grande Salle?

Le blond hocha de la tête et soupira fortement lorsque Harry sortit de la pièce. Une minute plus tard, il sourit.

- Non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait autant d'effet!? C'est Potter merde… mon ami… et… Raaahhhh

Draco alla prendre une douche alors que de son côté, Harry riait du sort de son ami. Il connaissait maintenant un des points faibles de son ami, ce qui était très intéressant. Draco finirait par ne plus être un mystère pour lui.

Il prit sa douche, s'habilla, prit ses livres de la journée et partit pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il entra, il regarda à la table des Serpentards si Draco était là et, heureusement pour lui, il y était. Il prit donc place face à lui, sous les regards très surpris de tous les élèves, qui se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là.

- Salut Draco… À savoir que je me ferais regarder ainsi, j'aurais mangé chez les Gryffondors…

- Salut Harry… De toute manière, tu dois être habitué à ce que tout le monde te regarde.

« Avec la bombe sexuelle que tu es… c'est plus que normal!» Pensa Draco en regardant Harry assit devant lui.

- Je ne m'habituerai jamais je crois… Hey Dray… j'aurais quelque chose à te demander de très important… quand on aura finit de déjeuner, je dois te parler de ça… en privé, termina-t-il en voyant que l'attention était portée sur eux et sur leur conversation.

- Pas de problème. T'as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui?

- Potion avec toi, sortilèges, soins aux créatures magiques et botanique avec toi. (1) _Je ne sais pas comment de cours ont les écoles anglaises mais ici, au Québec, c'est 4 cours dans la journée, d'environ 2h chaque alors ce seront mes cours pour les fanfics que j'écris._

Draco acquiesça, signe qu'il avait écouté et termina de manger avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, vite suivit d'Harry, qui craignait de se faire attaquer par Pansy, qui semblait hors d'elle.

- Que voulais-tu me demander?

- Ça te dirait d'aller magasiner avec moi bientôt? J'irais me chercher des nouveaux vêtements et me faire couper les cheveux…

- YES! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me le demanderais un jour.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Que tu es complètement… enfin, tes vêtements sont affreux et il est temps que tu coupes tes cheveux, comme c'est partit, tu vas les avoir dans le creux des omoplates en moins de deux.

- …

- Bon, on va au cours de Potions ou tu comptes rester planté dans le corridor toute la journée?

Harry couru vers lui et ils entrèrent ensembles dans la classe de potions où Severus Rogue les attendait avec impatience.

La journée se passa rapidement et Draco donna rendez-vous à Harry sur le dessus de la tour d'Astronomie, température aidant, afin de trouver une date pour aller magasiner ses vêtements et se faire coiffer. Parce qu'avec l'école et les examens qui approchaient, le temps manquait. _Onze heures, tour d'astronomie._ Draco avait écrit cela sur un papier afin qu'il n'oublie pas leur rendez-vous.

Onze heures arriva très lentement, comme si le temps s'était ralentit volontairement pour que le 'rendez-vous' arrive plus tard. Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte dans la main, fit comme il le faisait depuis des mois. Il monta en haut complètement, poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui, s'attendant à ce que Draco soit déjà arrivé, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Il remarqua alors quelque chose de brillant sur le sol et se pencha pour le regarder. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en voyant le coffre or et argent qui lui était sans doute encore destiné.

_Rejoins-moi ici_

_Le temps d'une danse_

_J'emmènerai le paradis_

_Pour nous porter en France._

Dans le coffre, seul un galion doré brillait.

- Salut!

Harry sursauta et porta le coffre contre lui. Draco avait le don de lui faire des sauts, heureusement que cette fois-ci il n'était pas tout au bord de la tour, parce qu'il aurait passé par-dessus bord, c'était certain.

- Regarde ce que j'ai eut.

Harry lui montra le coffre argent et or et ce qu'il contenait à l'intérieur.

_- Rejoins-moi ici_

_Le temps d'une danse_

_J'emmènerai le paradis_

_Pour nous porter en France,_ lu Draco.

C'est beau… c'est ton admirateur qui t'as écrit ça?

- Oui… Je n'ai jamais pu visiter la France. Je me demande dans quelle ville nous allons aller…

- Sans doute Paris, c'est la plus belle ville de France que je connaisse… j'en ai pas visiter énormément, mais… c'est impressionnant…

- Regarde.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry et le brun lui tendit le galion doré. Le gryffondor lui tendit la pièce, pour qu'il la voie et soudainement, ils eurent l'impression d'être tirés par le nombril. Portoloin, se dit Harry lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Dray…

- Harry…

- Oui?

- Nous sommes à Paris!

* * *

_À__ Suivre..._

* * *

**Note de Love Draco Malefoy:**

**Allo! Voici la suite de cette histoire, qui a beaucoup tardée, pour le chapitre quatre, voici le titre: MAGASINAGE ET COIFFURE...**

** Vive le relookage d'Harry! Notre brun nationnal sera plus Sexy que jamais...**

**Bon, je vous laisse, je retourne à l'écriture de mes chéries...**

**LDM**

**2 JUIN 2007 **


	4. Magasinage et Coiffure

**Auteure: Love Draco Malefoy**

**Titre: T'offrir mon Coeur**

**Résumé: Une lettre, une ville, un collier et un bague… Mais qui est la personne qui lui laisse toutes ces choses… et quand Harry va-t-il finalement savoir pourquoi son Coeur bat si fort lorsqu'il le voit… **

**Avertissement : Présence de relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes alors homophobes, dégagez! Sinon et bien… bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Magasin et Coiffure**

-_Nous sommes à Paris!_

- Sérieusement… mais… mon admirateur… je ne le verrai jamais s'il n'a pas prit le portoloin avec moi.

- Peut-être qu'il était prévu que tu y ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre, après tout, les admirateurs secrets, c'est fait pour rester dans l'anonymat non?

- Oui mais… s'il reste dans l'anonymat… comment je vais faire pour savoir qui c'est…

- Je ne sais pas.

- Parce que si jamais je veux le remercier pour les cadeaux… c'est cher ce qu'il me donne et moi je ne lui ai rien donné…

- Il va sûrement se rendre compte que les cadeaux te touchent… je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais depuis le jour où tu as eu le premier cadeau, tu resplendis de vie…

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention.

- Pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas… regarde, tu souris beaucoup, tu es devenu mon ami…

- Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais devenir ton ami… je n'ai juste jamais trouvé l'occasion de te demander de faire une trêve.

- Oh. Bon… Puisque nous sommes ici à Paris, je crois que je vais te faire visiter les boutiques… enfin, quand ça va être ouvert, parce qu'à 11 heures trente du soir, je ne suis pas certain qu'on va se rendre loin et puis… la banque de Gringotts n'est pas encore ouverte… et je suis à peu près certain que tu n'as pas des centaines de galions sur toi alors on doit passer absolument par là…

- Pas de problème, tant que tu nous guides.

- Ouin… le problème c'est que je ne sais pas où il nous a fait apparaître…

- Regarde les panneaux d'indication… Potter, on est dans le Paris moldus…

- Et puis? Les rues sont les mêmes que dans le Paris que tu as visité.

- C'est certain, j'ai visité le Paris Moldu… mais je ne me suis jamais rendu dans le monde sorcier… mon père nous faisait toujours transplaner directement dans le monde moldu ou sorcier… Je sais seulement que le monde sorcier est en hauteur, puisque l'on voit les moldus de là-haut.

- La tour Eiffel!

- Ça se pourrait bien oui… et elle est où l'entrée vers notre monde?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache!?

- Je ne sais pas, et c'est pour cette raison que nous allons aller regarder par nous-même cette tour Eiffel… de toute façon, je crois que le temps de s'y rendre, les boutiques seront ouvertes…

Ils trouvèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, le moyen de se rendre rapidement vers la tour Eiffel et déjà ils s'y trouvèrent, la lumière du jour commençant lentement à devenir plus claire.

Gringotts, qui était ouverte à toutes les heures de tous les jours de la semaine, les accueillis lorsqu'ils vinrent chercher de l'argent, même à 4 heures du matin. Harry et Draco se décidèrent à faire la coiffure du brun sur le chemin de traverse et d'acheter tous ses vêtements dans les boutiques parisiennes du chemin, ce qui convint à Harry lorsqu'il vit les modèles qui s'agitaient dans les vitrines des magasins, portant des vêtements vraiment… sexy. Draco fut complètement en accord avec lui donc ils furent les premiers à entrer dans le salon de coiffure sorcier, pour pouvoir agencer les vêtements en fonction d'Harry avec ses nouveaux cheveux. Le coiffeur écouta Harry lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il voulait les cheveux plus courts, bien qu'encore un peu long.

Après quelques minutes, Harry avait les cheveux coupés et était plus sexy que jamais.

- Hey Harry… veux-tu qu'on aille pour corriger ta vue?

- Ça se fait?

Draco acquiesça de la tête et Harry sourit.

- Je dois comprendre que c'est un oui?

- Je crois que tu es tout autant d'accord avec moi alors… oui c'est un oui.

- Parfait… je te jure Harry, à la fin de cette journée, tu seras refait de la tête aux pieds, nouveau et… complètement sexy.

Le brun sourit, content de plaire à Draco… enfin, puisqu'il était son ami, c'était gentil de l'aider pour s'habiller et se coiffer et tout. Il aurait pu tout simplement rester à Poudlard et ne pas s'occuper de lui.

- Hey Harry.

- Oui?

- Magasinage!

- Hey Dray…. Merci pour cette journée… c'est gentil de m'aider…

- De rien petit Lion… ça, c'est parce que j'aime te voir sourire…

Harry rougit faiblement, content que son ami le soit. Ils magasinèrent donc ensembles des jeans noirs qui moulaient… Ils achetèrent un cuir, des chemises émeraude et bourgogne. Mêmes les sous-vêtements y passèrent. Lorsqu'ils en eurent finit avec les vêtements, Draco regarda Harry et rougit, il était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé au commencement, en arrivant sur le chemin de traverse de Paris.

- Harry, tu es prêt à te faire corriger la vue?

- Plus que jamais!

- Vient, je t'y emmène.

S'en suivit une petite promenade de cinq minutes pour se rendre chez l'optométriste, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du chemin de traverse. Ils entrèrent finalement dans une boutique et, après vingt longues minutes d'attente, ils purent voir un sorcier pour la vue.

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir voir sans lunettes ni lentilles?

- Oui, c'est le but de la correction de la vue.

- Y a-t-il des risques pour que je redevienne comme avant?

- Aucun.

- Et… euh… est-ce que je vais garder la même couleur d'yeux?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais, ils sont magnifiques vos yeux.

- Parfait… on commence?

L'optométriste hocha de la tête et sortit sa baguette. Après maintes et maintes formules pour trouver le problème et le corriger, ils purent sortir, après avoir payé le montant pour la correction de la vue à la secrétaire, caissière en même temps.

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

**XX JUIN 2007**


End file.
